


Scary Fiction

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Crack, Detective, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Ratings: R, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на задание: у главгероя обнаруживаются множественные личности в количестве 12 штук. Разборки. R-NC-17 (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Fiction

Ранним-преранним утром в ворота Святого города интенсивно заколотили. Выглянувший на шум стражник увидел две таинственные фигуры в плащах с капюшонами.  
– Снова "призраки" павших на Севере дев, – без особого удивления заключил он. – Хоть бы раз тыквой кто нарядился. У нас пока нет чудовищ, спасать никого не надо. Приходите завтра.

– Сюрприза не получится, – сконфуженно сказал Лаки своей спутнице. Откинул капюшон, приосанился и снова постучал.  
– Чего надо? – выглянул стражник.  
– Это я, Лаки, – светло улыбнулся Лаки. И многозначительно шевельнул клеймором, лежащим на плече. – Могучий воин.  
– А я думал, кто-то спьяну решил Хеллоуин отметить, – зевнул стражник. – Чего приперся?   
– Принять крещение, – рефлекторно соврал Лаки.  
– Пошел в жопу. Было уже. В пятой главе.  
– Галк, не будь сволочью, открывай, – обиделся Лаки. – Новая арка началась, с моим участием. Рабонская.   
– Херово, – подытожил Галк, отпирая. – Только разруху после Нашествия разгребли. Тебя, говорят, в Догу впустили – развалилась Дога. В Организацию привезли – кончилась Организация... Часовню, говорят, тоже ты развалил...  
– Кстати, об Организации, – потупился Лаки. – Ты понимаешь, ее не совсем я... Ну, то есть не я... В общем, это...  
– Мальчик, мы долго будем болтать с этим мужланом? Или убьем его или пойдем дальше? – ласково сказала Клэр, откидывая капюшон и оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я могу, ты же знаешь. Могу быстро, могу медленно.  
– Э-э? – подумав, сказал Галк. – Женщина, ты здорова?  
– В том-то и дело, – пробурчал Лаки, как-то сразу сдуваясь и грустно глядя вслед Клэр. – Что не совсем. Вернее, совсем нет. Убить бы того, кто эту заявку... Ладно.   
– Вот я жопой чую неприятности, – печально сказал Галк, глядя, как Лаки семенит следом за бодро следующей по главной улице Клэр. 

Сдав смену, Галк направился поделиться своими сомнениями с Сидом.  
Из окна маленького домика, утонувшего в запущенном палисаднике, летели ругань и сковородка.  
На кухне Кларисса охаживала Сида тряпкой.  
– Как тебе не стыдно! Пугать маленькую больную девочку каким-то страшным горбуном, живущим на колокольне! Обманывать, говоря, что этот горбун может причинить мне вред! Заставить ее бегать по чердакам с мечом наперевес! И, главное, зачем?!  
– Затем!.. – орал Сид. – Что только так можно выставить эту девочку из дома хоть ненадолго! Я не против Миаты, я против того, чтобы она спала в нашей постели, я здоровый человек и хочу трахаться с женщиной, с которой живу! В постели! Не только в чулане!  
– Тук-тук-тук, – мрачно сказал Галк, аккуратно пряча сковородку подальше: он, в силу личных обстоятельств, нервно относился к сковородкам. – Вижу, у вас ничего не меняется. И это хорошо.  
– Издеваешься, да? – простонал Сид. – Чего пришел?  
– Лаки приехал.

– Хорошо, что зашли, – понизив голос, сказал Лаки. Они вчетвером стояли у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж гостиницы. – Мне все равно надо было с вами поговорить, вы, как-никак, очевидцы. Вы помните день, когда Клэр спасла город от Агаты? Ничего странного в ней тогда не заметили?  
– Я заметил! – радостно сказал Сид. – Я сразу заметил, что Клэр стала сильнее и… больше! – обеими руками он изобразил в воздухе две небольшие дыни.  
– Очень хорошо, – мрачно сказал Лаки.  
– Просто замечательно, – не менее мрачно согласилась Кларисса.  
– Я же тебя тогда не знал! – спохватился Сид. – Ты не думай.  
– Знал, - сказала Кларисса. – Ты уже на меня упал. Перед этим.  
– Я очень дженово упал. Оснований для ревности не вижу!  
– Шипперам это скажи.  
– Хорош, – задавил дискуссию Галк. – Что там с Клэр?  
– Ну, понимаете, она считает, что была там не одна.  
Трое рабонцев задумались.  
– Одна она была, точно. Сама и Агату порешила, и Галатею освободила, и с отцом Винсентом разговаривала...  
– Клэр считает, – медленно повторил Лаки, – что там вместе с ней было еще шесть баб. Которые спаслись в Пиете и с тех пор воюют все вместе. И Организацию они победили...  
– Охуеть! – выдал Сид.  
– Не может такого быть, – тихо сказала Кларисса. – Я была в Пиете и пересчитывала надгробия. Одного меча не хватало. Только одного.   
– Ну, это, – Галк почесал в затылке. – Такое бывает. Я имею в виду, с головой. Клэр перенесла много.   
– Это еще не самое плохое, – "обрадовал" их Лаки. – Эти шесть баб придерживаются совсем другой точки зрения.  
Кларисса посмотрела на Лаки с жалостью.  
– Эхо войны... – прогудел Галк.  
Лаки вспыхнул.  
– Да пойдемте наверх, вы сами все увидите!

Первым, что они увидели, была голая спина Клэр.  
Клэр мыла голову над тазиком, стоящим на тумбочке, не озаботившись прикрыть дверь в комнату.  
Вторым, что они увидели, были голые сиськи Клэр.  
Клэр обернулась к ним, кивнула, невозмутимо проследовав к двери, сняла с гвоздика полотенце и принялась вытирать мокрые волосы и лицо.   
Не озаботившись прикрыться.  
– Доброе утро, – бесстрастно поздоровалась она с компанией.  
– Доброе утро, – Лаки изучал носки собственных сапог. Галк рядом с ним делал то же самое. – ...Денев.  
– Сид, подбери челюсть с пола, – вздохнула Кларисса.

– ...неприятности начались не сразу, – пока Клэр ждали к завтраку, Лаки тихо говорил, положив локти на стол (некоторые привычки не могло вытравить даже воспитание Исли). – Или я не сразу заметил. В общем, там было чем заняться: я дрался с Черными и побеждал их, пыщ-пыщ-пыщ-блямс!..  
– Ого! – синхронно сказали Сид и Галк.  
– Вы бы лучше дальше про Клэр, – сердито сказала Кларисса. – А не про пыщ-пыщ.  
– Кстати, да. Ну, Клэр тем временем тоже не сидела без дела: зарубила Роксану, Хистерию и Кассандру, спасла близняшек, собрала по частям Одри и Рейчел, разломала Лабораторию, долго гоняла по пустырю Римуто...  
– Ого!  
– ...и так увлеклась, что упустила Рубеля и Даэ. Но не суть. В общем, я был ей очень рад и не сразу заметил, что она ведет себя и разговаривает по-разному...  
– Ого!

– Доброе утро! – застенчиво поздоровалась Клэр с лестницы.  
– Доброе утро! – одновременно ответили Галк и Кларисса.  
– Здоровались уже, - Сид откровенно пялился на обтянутые черным кожаным панцирем груди Клэр.  
– Не помню, – растерялась она и, слегка покраснев, попыталась ссутулиться и проскользнуть за стол как можно незаметнее. При этом она опрокинула Галкову кружку и перевернула миску со своим завтраком Лаки на колени.   
– Доброе утро, Юма, – вздохнул Лаки, собирая с колен омлет. – Кушать будешь?  
Клэр замотала головой.  
– ...конечно, буду! – рявкнула она через минуту, перегибаясь через стол и подтаскивая к себе блюдо с колбасками. – Я вообще не понимаю, какого черта ты не приносишь нам завтрак в постель? Тебе что, сложно принести бифштекс в постель любимой женщине?! Я всегда знала, что Клэр выбрала в любовники никчемного мальчишку! Вот будь мы сейчас живы, мы с Денев...  
– О, эту веселую Клэр я знаю, – брякнул Сид и тут же виновато покосился на Клариссу.   
– Доброе утро, детишки!  
– Доброе...  
– Доброе утро, Хелен, – обреченно сказал Лаки.   
– Минуточку, – Галк ловко увел у Хелен блюдо с колбасками. – Я правильно понял: ты знаешь о том, что вы умерли?  
– Мужик, – сказала Клэр, улыбаясь широко и неприятно. – Не надо быть Мирией, чтобы смекнуть, что если у нас с Денев внезапно осталась одна жопа на двоих и еще на десяток баб, то это не проект "Объединение душ", а просто полная жопа?  
– Извини, – Галк протянул ей блюдо. – Конечно, жопа. Как я и чуял. А ты не можешь рассказать поподробнее, как ты умерла?  
Клэр моргнула.  
– Трагически. Пафосно. Мессиански. И немного глупо, – произнесла она полным достоинства голосом. – Если, конечно, вы сейчас ко мне обращались. В чем я лично сомневаюсь, – добавила Клэр, холодно глядя на Галка. Посмотрела на сжатую в руке колбасу, как на нечто чужеродное, и аккуратно отложила ее, не надкусив.   
– Можете не здороваться, – кивнула она Лаки и Сиду. Поглядела на Клариссу и нахмурилась:   
– До чего слабая клеймор. Как тебя еще не убили?  
– Эй! – предупреждающе начал Сид.  
– Очень приятно, "Эй", – сказала Клэр, причем холод в ее голосе сменился на лед. – Меня зовут...  
– Илена, – буркнул Лаки, уткнувшись в свою кружку. – Это Илена. Мы уже успели познакомиться.  
Клэр снова моргнула.  
– Извините, мне надо выйти, – сказала она мягко.  
– Кто это был? – проводил ее взглядом Галк.  
– Табита. Или Синтия, я сам их путаю, – покаялся Лаки. – На чем мы остановились?  
– Лаки, – сказала Кларисса странным голосом. – Ты говорил о шести бабах с Севера. Но Хелен упоминала десяток...  
– Да, точно, я же рассказал только половину, – спохватился Лаки, внезапно посмотрев на Клариссу с большим интересом. – Слушайте, так классно, оказывается, когда живая барышня говорит вживую, а не вещает изнутри Клэр!..  
– Облезешь, – отчетливо сказал Сид.  
– Я – могучий воин, – ненавязчиво напомнил Лаки.   
– А я – радость фикрайтера, – фыркнул Сид.   
– Сид!  
– Лаки!   
– Ну, так вот, – вздохнул Лаки. – Их не шесть. И не десяток. Вместе с Клэр нас в этой теплой компании – чертова дюжина.  
– Блядь, – помедлив, сказал Сид. – Чем докажешь?!  
– Перекличкой, – потупился Лаки.  
– Все-таки не Хеллоуин, – покачал головой Галк. – Конец света.

– Так, – откашлялся Лаки.   
Он усадил выпорхнувшую из деревянной будки Клэр (Табиту? Синтию?) на чурбачок посреди двора и встал рядом. Галк, Сид и Кларисса влезли на безлошадную телегу, запаслись кукурузными початками и приготовились наблюдать.  
– На первый-второй рассчитайсь, – подсказал Галк.  
– У них не так, у них иерархия, – шепотом огрызнулся Лаки, вынимая из кармана мятую бумажку. – Зарина, Джамиля, Гюзель, Саида... Э-э, это не мой, это чей-то чужой список!   
– Лаки, с тобой все в порядке? – нормальным голосом сказала Клэр.   
– Да, милая, доброе утро, кстати, – заулыбался Лаки. – Назови свое имя и Номер!  
– Номер Сорок Семь, Клэр, - встревожено откликнулась она. – Нет, у тебя точно все в порядке?  
– Поехали дальше.  
– Номер Сорок, Юма, – сказала Клэр застенчиво.  
– Номер Тридцать один, Табита, – сказала Клэр.  
– Номер Двадцать Два, Хелен, – сказала Клэр и ухмыльнулась.  
– Номер Пятнадцать, Денев, – сказала Клэр из-под фейспалма.  
– Номер Четырнадцать, Синтия, – сказала Клэр вежливо.  
– Номер Девять, Джин, – сказала Клэр с хрипотцой.  
– Номер Шесть, Мирия, – сказала Клэр и нахмурилась.  
– Номер Пять, Рафаэлла, – сказала Клэр и удивленно потрогала левый глаз.  
– Номер Четыре, Офелия, – сказала Клэр добрым голосом. Лаки почему-то сразу отпрыгнул подальше.  
– Номер Три, Илена, – сказала Клэр из-под фейспалма другой рукой.  
И замолчала.  
– Одинадцать, - медленно сказал Галк. – Их одиннадцать.  
– Нифига, – пробормотал Лаки. – Покажите личико, Номер Один, не ломайтесь.  
– Тереза Слабая Улыбка, – сказала Клэр красивым звучным голосом, заломила красивую бровь и положила одну красивую ногу на другую. – Доброе утро, мальчик.  
– И все они покойницы? – уточнил Сид.  
– Как бы да.

– Значит, так, – сказала Клэр, хлопнув в лодоши. – Сейчас будет говорить Мирия.  
– Я считаю, – Клэр сплела пальцы на колене, – что корень проблемы лежит в нас, шести павших в Пиете. Кто бы ни делился с Клэр своими потрохами до нас, ранее она была нормальная. Вроде бы.  
– Я, – откашлявшись, сказала Клэр, – тоже умерла в Пиете.  
– Да-да, Джин, мы помним. Но есть одно обстоятельство, о котором ты не знаешь.  
– И что?  
– И ничего. Мне надо сначала увидеться с Галатеей. Кто-нибудь против?   
– Я!   
– Кто это "я"?   
– Я – это Табита.  
– С хуя ли?  
– Не скажу.  
– Я знаю!  
– Кто это "я", мать вашу?  
– Я – это Синтия. Табита – антишиппер пейринга с Галатеей, Мирия.  
– С хуя ли?!  
– У меня юст, – сердито сказала Клэр голосом Табиты.   
– Твой юст нерационален. Это все равно тело Клэр. То есть, я хотела сказать, что иду культурно выпить чаю и поговорить про политику!..   
– Эй! – перебил Лаки разговорившуюся Клэр. – Никаких посторонних пейрингов с этим телом!   
– А я поддерживаю Табиту, – хрипло сказала Клэр. – Я знаю, что такое годный юст.  
– Да-да, Джин, мы помним.   
– Может, устроим голосование? Я за Мирию.   
– Наконец-то мы слышим голос разума. Спасибо, Денев.  
– ...или спарринг!   
– Голос Хелен всегда об одном и том же.  
– Я тоже за благородный юст.  
– Голос Илены к Табите!  
– А я бы навестила Галатею, давно не виделись, – сказала Клэр ласково. И облизнулась.  
– Голос Офелии – к Мири... Ой, нет-нет-нет-нет!  
– Как вы думаете, – сказал Галк, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, – десять утра – приличное время, чтобы напиться?

– Вот я понял... – задумчиво сказал Сид Клариссе, не сводя глаз с дискутирующей с собой Клэр.  
– Правда? – удивилась Кларисса.  
– ...Что мы с тобой еще ничего живем. Лучше одна Миата в нашей постели, чем дюжина баб в твоей голове.  
Кларисса вздохнула.  
– Бедненький Лаки, – сказала она. – Как ты все это выносишь?!  
– Ну, в моей биографии случалось и не такое, – скромно потупился Лаки. - Братишка-йома, Порождение Бездны, Присцилла, наконец…  
– Присцилла?! – сказала Клэр нормальным голосом, но тут же перебила сама себя: – Хо-хо! – завопила она, с силой хлопнув Лаки по спине. – Ну да, ты же черт знает сколько шлялся с Исли! А вот скажи-ка, – она понизила голос до совсем заговорщицкого шепота, – ты тогда совсем пацан был, чего это Исли к тебе так проникся, а-а? Скажи честно, он тебя раздевал? Трогал? Принуждал? Как он вообще как любовник?  
– Хелен, вы ювенальная юстиция или вам просто хочется поебаться?! – заорал Лаки, вырываясь. – Не было у меня с ним ничего, слухи про Мальчиков Исли – выдумка! Зато он многому меня научил!   
– Хелен, оставь его, – сказала Клэр голосом Денев. – Или тебе правда хочется?..  
– Ой, дурдом, – простонал Галк. – Слушай, а ты ее лекарю показывал?  
– Нет, – сказал Лаки, внезапно смущаясь. – Как-то неудобно. Я ведь ее люблю все-таки. Мало ли у кого какие странности...  
– Так, – возвестила Клэр непонятно чьим голосом и расправила складки на плаще. – Тем временем большинством голосов победила Мирия. Мы идем в монастырь.  
– Детка, – Сид пихнул Клариссу в спину, – иди, проводи ее, присмотри заодно.  
– А вы?!   
– А мы сейчас.  
– Я ее боюсь!  
– Да ты рехнулась, это же главная добрая героиня! Вперед!  
Кларисса без особого воодушевления двинулась следом за Клэр.   
Не успев скрыться за воротами, она снова заглянула во двор.  
– Сид, – страшным голосом сказала она. – Она меня ущипнула за грудь. Больно. Я иду, но если что-то случится, пеняй на себя.  
– Это, наверно, Офелия, – вздохнул Лаки. – Или я просто чего-то не знаю о няшечках из Пиеты.

 

– Лаки, – Сид подпер щеку рукой и уставился на Лаки со светлым детским любопытством. – А и правда, как у вас с ней обстоит дело насчет поебаться?  
– А не охуел ли ты спрашивать такое у меня, главного положительного героя? – вскинулся Лаки.   
– То есть, никак, – безошибочно заключил Сид. – Чё, правда, вообще никак?!  
– А если по роже?  
– А если я в ответ?  
– Да не обращай на Сида внимания, это у него тоже больная тема, – махнул рукой Галк. – Ты, Лаки, не расстраивайся. Зато ты могучий воин.  
– Пробовали мы с ней, – проворчал Лаки.   
– И?   
– Открываю глаза – а у нее на лице Слабая Улыбка.  
– Ужас какой.  
– Хватит тут… хуями мериться. Давайте уже догонять Клэр. А то боюсь я чего-то.  
– Да ну, Клэр может за себя постоять! Она теперь кучу всяких техник знает!  
– Вот я и боюсь. 

– Черт! – выругался Лаки, когда стражник у входа в собор доложил, что ни Клэр, ни Кларисса мимо не проходили. – Куда ж они подевались?  
– Я знал, – мрачно сказал Галк.  
– Это небось Рафаэлла, – вздохнул Лаки. – Рафаэллу так и подмывает натянуть капюшон до подбородка и уйти тишком куда-нибудь. Привычка – вторая натура...  
– А кто это? – полюбопытствовал Сид.  
– Ну, тетенька такая. Убила сестру от большой любви, а потом разнесла ее хладным трупом пол-острова. А так вообще она за семейные ценности, – пояснил Лаки. – Куда ты, Сид?  
– Блядь, если с моей бабой что-то случится, я тебе это припомню!

Клэр и Клариссу они нашли на галерее, соединяющей монастырские помещения с молельней.  
– ...и, еще, представляете, он все время хочет есть. Несколько раз в день, помногу и все время разное. Одну кашу почему-то все время есть не хочет, – печально вещала Кларисса, опершись на перила.  
Клэр, натянувшая капюшон на лицо, молча кивала.  
– И еще он не хочет помогать мне по дому. Я думала, мы все-все будем делать вместе..  
– Я не понял! – рявкнул Сид, подкравшись. – Ты на кого тут жалуешься?  
– Ой, – Кларисса покраснела. – Я случайно. Рафаэлла так хорошо умеет слушать, не перебивая и не воспитывая, я прямо не удержалась...  
– Могла бы и дома Миате жаловаться, она тоже ни фига говорить не умеет!   
– Я умею говорить, – сказала Клэр, откидывая капюшон и хмуро глядя на подошедших. – Просто не считаю нужным беседовать с мужскими шовинистическими свиньями!  
– О, блин, Денев пришла, опять за свое, – вздохнул Лаки.  
– Вы нашли Галатею? – спросил Галк.  
– Она вышла в город, вернется не скоро, – радостно произнесла из Клэр, видимо, Табита.  
– Тогда, может, позовешь Мирию?   
– Не получится, – возразила Табита. – Мы рэндомно вылезаем.  
– Клеймор идет, – вдруг встрепенулась Клэр. Нахмурилась. И слабо улыбнулась. – Сильная. И маленькая.  
– Миата!

– Что-то она тащит по полу, – пробормотал Галк. Миата шла к ним по галерее со стороны собора и двигалась странно медленно.   
– Что-то большое.  
– И дохлое.  
– Нет, живое.  
– Миата, ты чего это? – крикнула Кларисса. Миата подошла ближе, и стало видно, что она прет волоком связанного разодранными хоругвями человека в грязном черном халате. – Ты чего людей обижаешь?!  
– Он больше никогда не будет тебя пугать, мама, – сквозь зубы сказала Миата. – Я нашла.  
– Далеко пойдет девочка, – вкрадчиво сказала Клэр голосом Офелии. – Хороший Номер Четыре меня заменил.  
– Девочка, у тебя есть сестра? – с тревогой добавила она голосом Рафаэллы.  
– Нет, у меня только мама и ее Сид, – буркнула Миата.  
– А ты говорил, она разговаривать не умеет! – оффтопично удивился Лаки.  
– Блядь, – пробормотал Сид. – Настоятель меня убьет. Она и правда напала на нашего звонаря.

– Это... – пробормотал Лаки.  
– Звонарь с нашей колокольни. Убогий калека. Хромой, одноглазый, горбатый. Недавно нанялся.  
– Это...  
– Это, это, – произнесла Клэр насмешливым голосом Терезы и сдвинула повязку на лице горбуна.  
– Это нежданчик, – заключил Лаки.  
Кларисса дико завизжала и прыгнула мужчинам за спину.  
– Это господин Даэ!

– Ну, и что вас так удивляет? – ехидно проскрипел Даэ, терпеливо перенесший привязывание к колонне. – По установившейся доброй традиции, вся побежденная нечисть бежит в Рабону. А я что, хуже?  
– Подушку для горба откуда спер?  
– Так у Римуто. Он не обиделся, покойникам подушки без надобности. Хотя покойнички нынче резвые пошли, хо-хо! – Даэ повернул к Клэр страшную морду и сложил губки бантиком. – Прелесть какая, никогда такого не видел. Должно быть, твоя сила йома как-то резонировала с их, и получилось то, что получилось. Но что послужило катализатором?  
– Нечего тут болтать! – рявкнула Клэр голосом Хелен. – Это же Даэ, изверг! Снести ему башку!   
– Отрубить ему ноги, распороть брюхо, пустить его по городу голым, волосы в носу выдрать!  
– Э-э-э... Это кто сейчас такое выдал?  
– Я.  
– Да кто "я"?  
– Это Синтия, – наябедничала Клэр голосом Юмы.  
– Синтия?! Это что сейчас было?!  
– Да что ж я, вечный статист, что ли, – вздохнула “Синтия”. – Заебало, что ньюфаги нас с Юмой и Табитой вообще не различают. Хоть так выделюсь.  
Даэ, привязанный к колонне, веселился до неприличия.  
– Мы что, и правда будем смотреть, как они станут пытать мужика? – тихо спросил Галк.  
– Да пиздят они, – так же тихо ответил Сид.  
– Угу. Робот не может причинить вреда человеку, – не менее тихо добавил Лаки.   
В галерее повисла тишина.  
– Извините.  
– Товарищи женщины, – вмешался в процесс благородной мести Галк. – Вы бы спросили его, как вам... немного подлечиться.  
– А зачем? – удивилась разгорячившаяся “Синтия”. - Нам и так неплохо!  
– Нам плохо, – возразил ей хриплый голос Джин. – Весь блок "благородного юста" голосует за то, чтобы "подлечиться". Потому что мы скоро ебанемся совсем. И Клэр мне чисто по-человечески жалко.  
– Хорошая ты баба, – умилился Галк.  
– Действительно, Джин, – прочувствованно сказал Лаки. – Вы там самый порядочный человек. Были бы вы живая, я бы на вас женился.  
– Была бы я живая, я бы женилась на Клэр, – возразила Джин и, судя по одурелому морганию Клэр, исчезла.  
– Хорошая, но честная, – крякнул Галк.

– Вспоминайте, девочки, вспоминайте! – захохотал Даэ. – Что с вами такого приключилось в Пиете, а?  
– Пиета? Не знаю, не была, – хмуро ответила Клэр голосом Илены.  
– Перед боем в Пиете командир Мирия дала нам всем по полпилюли... – пробормотала она тут же, нервно пытаясь заплести стриженные волосы в косу. – Чтоб наша аура йома погасла, если мы потеряем сознание...  
– А еще она дала нам противозачаточные, противорвотные, противодиарейные, короче, позаботилась, как могла, – рявкнула она голосом Хелен.  
– И еще красную таблетку, – прошептала “Юма”.

– Какую-какую таблетку? – привязанный Даэ так воодушевился, что показалось, будто его левый глаз сейчас вывалится из орбиты. – Ну-ка, милая, поподробней!  
– Юма, я запрещаю тебе с ним разговаривать, – вмешался голос Мирии.  
– Да ладно, – Клэр пожала плечами жестом Денев. – Тоже мне, страшная тайна.  
– У Мирии была еще какая-то одна таблетка, – заторопилась Юма внутри Клэр. – Мирия сказала, что у того, кому она достанется, больше шансов спастись. И мы ее разыграли. Тянули соломинку.  
– Не может быть!  
– И эта таблетка досталась... – начал Галк.  
– Угу. Клэр.

– Блин! – сказал Лаки. – Ну почему всегда все шишки валятся на Клэр!  
– Стал главгероем, так терпи, конец цитаты, – ухмыльнулся Даэ.

– И Клэр сразу ее проглотила?  
– Эй, Юма, – крикнула “Хелен”. – А вот теперь действительно не говори!  
– Не сразу, – пробормотала “Юма”, втянув голову в плечи. – Таблетка была такая вкусная... Так пахла дыней... Прямо как жвачка "Турбо", только без вкладыша... Короче, мы все облизали ее по очереди.   
– Все тридцать, или сколько вас там было, воительниц?!  
– Конечно, нет, – устало сказал голос Денев. – Семеро нас в сарае спряталось.  
– И командир Мирия?!  
– А что ж она, не человек, что ли...  
– Фу, - сказала Кларисса. – Это же не гигиенично.  
– Да ну, брось, мы тоже так в детстве делали, – удивился Сид. – А ты что, нет?  
– Ай, молодцы, ай, хорошие дети, – веселился Даэ. – Тянут в рот всякую гадость...  
– Так, – сказал Галк. Опыта и терпения в допросном деле ему было не занимать. – Уважаемая командир Мирия, может, вы скажете наконец, что это, блядь, была за таблетка?! И откуда вы ее взяли?  
– Мирия передает, – сказал звучный голос Терезы, – что получила таблетку от своего доверенного человека в Организации.   
– Это же Рубель!  
– И что за таблетка-то? Зачем Мирия ее взяла?  
– Мирия говорит, – “Тереза” умолкла, и уголок ее губ дрогнул. – Мирия говорит, что тупо на спор.   
– Ебануться, – восхищенно сказал Сид.  
– Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю, – сказал Лаки. – Но, блядь, чего-то заряд толерантности у меня сегодня на исходе...  
– Я сыта этим балаганом по горло, – холодно произнес голос Илены. – Господин Даэ, если вы поможете нам разобраться с последствиями этого "научного эксперимента", я буду вам признательна и даже прослежу, чтобы вас отпустили.   
– А я бы добила, – честно сказала честная “Джин”.  
– А я бы тоже, – согласилась “Денев”.  
– А я читал одну книжку, – блеснул образованием Лаки. – Там такого же уродца отпустили, а он потом Кольцо Врага уничтожил!  
– А у нас другой фэндом, – возразил голос Терезы. – В котором, если ты отпускаешь кого-то, он в этой же серии отрубает тебе голову. Так что не советую.  
\- Да я бы с радостью, – Даэ попытался развести руками, но у него, конечно, не получилось. – Но это какая-то не известная мне дрянь, по драконьим технологиям, наверно.   
Никто не смог сдержать вздох разочарования. Даэ поглядел на присутствующих – и вдруг расплылся в троллофейсе.  
– Да вы бы у самого Рубеля спросили, – хихикнул он. – Он тоже в Рабону подался. Поищите его в монастырской библиотеке. Он там свитки по формуляру выдает, гуманитарий хренов...

– Все побежали – и я побежал, – пробормотала Миата, когда взрослые с топотом унеслись по направлению к библиотеке.  
В галерее остались только она и Даэ.  
– Девочка, развяжи меня, – ласково попросил Даэ. – Я тебе сделаю живую куклу, я умею.   
– Из мертвой клеймор?  
– Нет-нет-нет! Из полена. Сделаю деревянного мальчишку с во-о-от таким носом, будешь с ним играть. Хочешь?

– Вот же сука какая, – прокряхтел Лаки, когда они впятером с трудом повязали тощего и лысого Рубеля. Рубель, в своей неизменной шляпе и в очках, засев за стеллажами, отстреливался из арбалета, а в ближнем бою кусался и плевался ядом, от которого дымились мозаичные стены.   
Только примотав Рубеля к спинке кресла, все пятеро смогли перевести дух.   
– Вижу, здравый смысл наконец-то начинает побеждать добро, – хихикнул Рубель, попытавшись о плечо поправить виснущие на носу очки. – Раньше бы вы еще полчаса тут речи толкали, прежде чем попытаться меня схватить. Эк тебя распидарасило-то, Клэрушка!  
– Рубель, – сказала Клэр голосом Клэр. Все так от этого отвыкли, что даже вздрогнули. – Мы с тобой знаем друг друга черт знает сколько. Расскажи, что с нами со всеми случилось. Будь человеком.  
– А иначе что? – полюбопытствовал Рубель.  
– Иначе мы будем тебя пытать, – деловито откликнулся Лаки и пощелкал невесть как завалявшимися в библиотеке пассатижами.   
– Пока ты не "пробудишься", – хрипло добавила Клэр голосом Джин. И, в ответ на недоуменные взгляды, неловко пожала плечами: – Извините, методы Рифул неистребимы.  
– Как именно пытать? – вежливо напомнил о себе Рубель.  
Лаки посмотрел на пассатижи. Потом на Рубеля. Потом опять на пассатижи.  
– Он хочет сказать, что можно открутить тебе яйца, – не выдержал заскучавший Сид. – Но пытается сформулировать подобрее!  
Кларисса пискнула.  
– Дети, – терпеливо сказал Рубель. – Вы знаете, что я из племени драконов?  
– Ну.  
– Драконы, как известно, достигают половой зрелости очень поздно, а до тех пор закапывают свои яйца в песок, для пущей сохранности и чтобы грелись...  
– Серьезно? – вытаращился Сид. Лаки перестал щелкать пассатижами. – Поэтому...  
– Поэтому никто и никогда не сможет схватить Рубеля за яйца! – выпалила Клэр голосом Мирии. – Поэтому он – идеальный шпион и двойной агент!  
Кларисса пискнула еще раз. Челюсть Галка слегка перекосило набок. Клэр профейспалмила сразу обеими руками – не ясно, по чьей инициативе.  
– Умница, Мирия, – захихикал Рубель.  
Неловко помолчали.  
– Ладно, я вам скажу, – нарушил тишину Рубель. – Все равно фанфик скоро закончится. Это была экспериментальная таблетка с совсем другим назначением. Она действительно с континента. Но, видимо, отсырела у меня в кармане, пока я добирался на Остров в утлой лодчонке, и когда вы все вместе сдуру ее обсосали, что-то пошло не так...  
– Каково было назначение таблетки? – спросила Клэр голосом Денев.  
– Она должна была превратить Мирию в самку дракона, – охотно объяснил Рубель. – Но ей я, конечно, сказал, что благодаря таблетке она выживет в любом бою, на сколько бы частей ее ни разрубили... Что вы на меня так смотрите?! С яйцами или без них, а жить-то хочется. Любви, тепла... О мягкий гребень потереться...  
– Минуточку, – возразила Мирия-из-Клэр, нахмурившись. – Я точно помню, что он предлагал мне две таблетки на выбор. Красную и синюю...  
– Рубель, изволь объяснить.  
– Чего тут объяснять, – скрипуче сказал Рубель. – Красная должна была сделать самкой, а синяя... Я не гомофоб.   
Лаки уронил пассатижи.  
– Повезло, блядь! – сказал он с чувством.

– Итак, мы переходим к самому главному, – Лаки расхаживал туда-сюда по библиотеке. У Галка бурчало в животе. Кларисса клевала носом. Сид разглядывал неприличную гравюру.   
Клэр и все ее населяющие тихо ругались.  
Рубель скучал.  
– Как нам спасти Клэр? – спросил Лаки и посветил ему канделябром в глаза.  
– Понятия не имею, – зевнул Рубель. – Таблетки отсырели. Я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность.  
– Неужели нет антидота?   
– А сам-то как думаешь?

– Лаки, – не выдержал Галк. – Ну его нахер. Что ты так убиваешься. Вон, даже мы за полдня к такой Клэр привыкли. Живут же люди в больших семьях! Когда за стенкой – теща, незамужные сестры, свояченицы, кузины, приживалки...   
– Кто бы говорил, – проворчал Сид. – Живешь у своей вдовы, как у святого Рукоблуда за пазухой...  
– А я в главгерои не нанимался, – отрезал Галк. – Я третьеплановый стражник с мордой кирпичом. Чего и тебе желаю.

– Вы пожалеете, – сказал Рубель, когда его с небольшой котомкой бутербродов вытолкали за ворота Святого города. – Я буду жаловаться епископу.  
– Да хоть сразу в Гаагский суд.  
– Вы еще узнаете Рубеля. Рубель вас всех купит и продаст.  
– Мужик, – сказал Лаки, щелкая пассатижами. – Я ведь могу и забыть, что я добро.

– Что у нас дальше?  
– Обед? – с надеждой спросил Сид.  
– Я – за! – заявила Хелен-из-Клэр.  
– А я – против. Утром поели!  
– А я хочу мыться!  
– А я спать!  
– А я читать!  
– А я – яблок!  
– А я – мести!  
– А я – мужика!  
– А я – бабу!  
– А я – детей завести!  
– А я – нести Возмездие во имя Луны!  
– А я стану богом Нового Мира!  
– Это кто сейчас опять выделился? – с подозрением спросила “Мирия”. – Синтия?

– Извините, – донеслось от ворот.  
– А почему чуть что, так сразу Синтия?!  
– Извините, – повторили чуть громче.  
Галк обернулся и толкнул Сида локтем в бок. У ворот стояла таинственная фигура в рваном плаще с капюшоном и полосатом шарфе.  
– Конфет нет, приходите завтра, – привычно послал ее Галк.  
– Я извиняюсь, – девушка откинула капюшон, – но я вас перебью.  
– Присцилла! – взвыла Клэр на двенадцать голосов, отталкивая Лаки и выпуская наружу когти, крылья и хвосты, готовясь одновременно применить технику "быстрого меча", "извивающегося меча", "закручивающейся руки" и "фантом". – Не прощу!  
– Убью!  
– Не прощу!  
– Убью!  
– Не про...  
– Авада Кедавра! – крикнула Присцилла.  
Молния ударила Клэр в лоб и отскочила обратно в Присциллу.   
Обе девушки свалились наземь.  
Рубель из-за ворот гаденько захихикал.

– Клэр! – выл Лаки, обнимая два бездыханных тела. – Пришечка! Дорогие мои! Любимые!  
– Надо бы пригласить отца Винсента. На отпевание, – вздохнул Галк.  
Кларисса плакала.  
– Лаки, – пробормотала Клэр, разлепляя глаза и слегка толкая могучего воина кулаком в лоб. – А ты совсем не изменился.  
– Клэр, – прошептал Лаки сквозь слезы и сопли. – А ты улыбаешься! А как там все остальные?  
– Кто? – удивилась Клэр. – Я тут одна.  
– Ой, что это было, – Присцилла села и затрясла головой, как вылезшая из воды собака. – Вы кто вообще? Странно, и кишок больше не хочется...

– Мама! – подбежавшая Миата прыгнула на шею Клариссе. – А я на городской стене мелом картинку нарисовала и написала слово, которому меня Сид научил!  
– Сдала с потрохами, – сказал Сид, на всякий случай отступая подальше.  
– И что же ты нарисовала, детка?  
– СОЛНЫШКО ЗАЙКИ В СОБОРЕ СЛУЖБА МИР ТРУД МАЙ ЛАКИ ЖЕНИТСЯ НА КЛЭР ПРИСЦИЛЛА ДОБРАЯ НА НЕЙ ЖЕНИТСЯ ТОЖЕ ЯГИ МАНГУ ДОРИСОВАЛ ВСЕ ЖИВЫ ИСЛИ ЖИВОЙ МОЛОДОЙ СКАЧЕТ ПО ПОЛЮ ЖЕНИТСЯ НА РИГАЛЬДО РИГАЛЬДО ПИШЕТ ПРО ЖАБОК РИФУЛ ДАФА В ШКОЛУ ВОДИТ РЕЙНОЛЬДС ИГРАЕТ НА ЭЛЕКТРУХЕ В СОБОРЕ ВСЕ ПЬЮТ НЕСКАФЕ ПОЛЯРНИКИ В ГОСТИ ПРИЕХАЛИ СПЕЦКВЕСТ СДАЛИ ПЯТЫЙ ЛЕВЕЛ ЗАКРЫЛИ ПАСПОРТА ОТДАДУТ ФБ ЗАКОНЧИЛАСЬ РАДОСТЬ-ТО КАКАЯ!

– Вот какая ты у нас умница. А что за слово-то было на стене, Миата?  
– The End.


End file.
